


You Scared the Shit Out of Me!

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Chim should remember Maddie's poker face, Day 2, F/M, I don't condone what Maddie does, I'm so bad at tagging, It will not work out well for you, Never Prank a Pregnant Woman, Prank War, Prank Wars are hell, characters might be slightly OOC, might some trigger/upsetting content, rated T for the language and possible upsetting content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: During a Prank War between the 118 and the 911 Dispatch Center Chim thinks he's gonna get Maddie good, he should know better.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You Scared the Shit Out of Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, note: Some of the content in this -might- be triggering/upsetting to some people, I am bad at tagging, I am truly sorry if this upsets anyone, it's not my intention. I don't condone what Maddie does, pranks involving pregnancy aren't cool, hormones are a bitch and apparently in this case so is Maddie.

Everyone knew Maddie hated snakes, everyone. So when a prank war broke out between the 118 and the dispatch center Chim figured the -best- way to prank Maddie was to hide a rubber snake somewhere in their apartment and wait to see when she found it.

Maddie, however, found the snake when Chim wasn't home. He'd forgotten to move it so she wouldn't, but he was in a rush and left it. Maddie had screamed of course, almost called Chim and then realized that the snake _wasn't moving_.

“Oh he is going to _get_ it.” She rubbed her belly, feeling their daughter kick against her hand, the baby more active now that she was startled.

Maddie plotted for the rest of the day, leaving the snake where it was and giving no indication she knew about it when Chim got home. He'd seen her play poker, he should have known better.

When Chim asked her to get him something that would expose the rubber snake Maddie smiled, nodded, and went to get it.

Chim laughed as he heard the scream from where Maddie was, starting to head that way to be all smug about it when he heard a second scream and ran into the room. Maddie was standing their horrified, her pants wet and water around her as she clutched at her stomach.

“I think my water just broke!”

Chimney freaked out, he started to panic, but before he could get too far Maddie started laughing, holding her belly and the wall as she did. He froze.

“Wh-what?”

“Oh my god you should see your face!”

Chim froze, “You...what?”

Maddie threw the rubber snake at him, “I found it this afternoon you jerk.”

He blinked, “You scared the shit out of me!”

She walked over, patted his cheek and smirked, “Serves you right for trying to scare your _pregnant_ fiancee like that.” She kissed his cheek and headed out of the room, “I'm going to change, you can mop up the water.”

Chim watched her go, shook his head and grinned. He was a lucky man...but he was _so_ getting her back for that, later.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando911
> 
> As always kudos and comments aren't necessary but very much appreciated.


End file.
